welcometograyditchfandomcom-20200214-history
Aubrey Tate/Clark
NAME: AUBREY TATE Clark AGE: 15 YEARS, 6 MONTHS, 5 DAYS, 12 HOURS, 5 MINUTES, 47 SECONDS (8150405.47 MINUTES) (06/12/2262 at 23:54:13) Disclaimer: All numbers involving how many days there are in a year and how many days there are in a month are approximated to the average or most common number, numbers will be rounded if required. Sex: F Basic physical appearance and attributes: ''' '''HEIGHT: 5' 8" WEIGHT: 140 lb. BLOOD TYPE: AB HAIR COLOR: Brown EYE COLOR: Green A teenager with dark brown hair with almost strikingly brighter, russet highlights cut into a bob with short bangs that curls a bit, she has a deep brown tan and green eyes tinted by blue. They are very slightly slanted and suggest she might have ancestry from Asia. She has beauty in that her body has no damage from any aspect of the Wasteland-not illness, not radiation, not starvation, not dehydration, not combat...the list goes on. However, while she might be striking in some features, her actual facial structure is rather plain-a face that's somewhat too long, eyebrows that are too thick and have never been bother too be plucked, with a less perfect curve than what a Playboy magazine would showcase, her nose does not jut out quite like Pinocchio's , but it does shoot straight down like a Greek statue's man and defies that simple, smooth curve that seems to be desired of woman. Her body is a stick, a very tall, well trained stick-even if her body does have curves like any healthy woman does, they're only there because she has no belly to speak of. With an unimpressive chest and near non-existent rear that would catch the eyes of no one, she compensates the fact by training to be a skilled fighter in both close and long ranged battle. Aubrey has never been a romance or extremely feminine kind of girl, anyhow. Why kiss a boy when you can beat all the biological pulp out of him, and get his cash? Aside from her abilities in combat, she has a naturally amazing perception-her senses in general are rather good, and her eyes are even better. As absolutely, horrifyingly terrible she is in anything involving charisma, she can certainly notice every little tick someone makes when they're holding back on emotions or thoughts. Yet while her impressive athletic abilities can sometimes ease the problems her people skill's cause, and as fit as she is, Clark has a very crippling lack of knowledge and natural adaptation to the Wasteland. Disease has not been in Vault 73 for years, if not decades, and what little there has ever been could be treated. Any problem she has had the luck of not enduring, as a Vault resident, will be several times worse than it would be for any Wastelander her age. Clark has not even killed a living thing-her training was, even as good as it was, on and with inanimate objects. While it is more of a perk than a skill, the Vault has gifted her with a decent, broad education in American history, writing, reading, literature, science, and other things-subjects aside from combats, basic repair, and guns. She was even taught art, and has become relatively skilled at sketching. Weapons and armour: A Pistol, A Semi-Automatic Rifle, and a Fixed Blade Dagger. Wearing vault security armor, her group sent her out well-prepared with stock specifically from the top authority. Personality: CRIMINAL HISTORY: The Owner Has Committed the Following Offenses: -Three Assault Charges -One Case of Sabotage Aubrey Clark can be a kind individual, and typically means well-thinking that what she does is the correct course of action to take. However, Clark is rather stubborn, and often nearly impossible to rationalize with once she has committed herself to something, and tends to let her emotions make the decisions. A mind that is far too proud and too honest, and lacking the charm to even use smooth words that might otherwise ease the blow. The only thing she isn't willing to speak up about is certain parts of her vault history. Which, adding onto that, she's also too proud of. Aubrey has grown to see the few, surviving stragglers as unfortunate, but still lesser savages, and looks to other vaults that couldn't survive their experiments as also inferior. With this belief in superiority, arrogance, and pride, she fails to see or admit her mistakes and downfalls. The few that have ever liked Aubrey find adoration in the best of her-a curious, honest girl who actually intends to make something of herself, and genuinely wishes the best for others and will lend a hand out to those in a tough spot. It's hard to see any of that past the glaring, blatant flaws, however. Occupation: Student Scout and Explorer! Faction: Vault 73 Backstory: ''' '''MOTHER: Sandra Tate FATHER: Richie Baye SIBLINGS: Craig Tate FAMILY BLOODLINE: The Tate Family VAULT: 73 LOCATION: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania DURATION in VAULT: 06/12/2262-03/06/2278 "I have been sent to explore the vast lands surrounding my home, to find any possibly useful or important facts about it, understand and write down the lands and any remaining, living things within it, take samples of these things, and return with this information and items obtained." The longest explanation Clark has ever given to another, she more often simply puts, "I have been sent on an expedition for my home." Purposefully, the armor and clothing she wears was stripped of any symbols saying "73," in case there were threats that could actually use that information. This expedition has lasted for roughly a week, with a healthy Clark quickly reaching the D.C. area and taking notes of the lands she passed in one of the many journals she currently posses. She has only encountered towns and the like very recently, and only been within the Capital Wasteland for a day. To the people she's finally met and asked questions or taken pictures of with an old camera, she's also bragged about her home life. How successful she was, how brilliant everyone was, how there was always clean water and good food, and so on. The one thing she hasn't done is give more than the basic details, always being quick to proudly detail the fact that she is the first of both her generation and her vault to explore these lands, and that they sent her out specifically because of her outstanding credentials. So anything more about her vault or her history is completely vague-as not even the latest model of the pip-boy that she owns accounts for anything. The surname and nickname she goes cheerfully by is "Clark." As she finds her situation much like that of Louis and Clark when they explored the west.